


Star Wars AU Oneshots

by TechnoMads



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, One Shot, ill add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoMads/pseuds/TechnoMads
Summary: listen, I'm a slut for all these characters and they need some love. Especially after Rise of Skywalker. I'm going to do my best to make them gender-neutral. Requests are appreciated! So is constructive criticism! Gotta heal the pain somehow :')
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Matt the Radar Technician/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Star Wars AU Oneshots

If Armitage hadn’t known any better, he would think that all of life was pain. It was 1:16 am, and the poor boy had a very important 15-page metaphysics paper due in 10 hours. He had already been working on the damned thing for 10 hours straight in the past 24 hours, and over 30 hours during the weekend. See, the redhead has a major issue with metaphysical concepts, the main one being he thinks its all absolute bullshit. Seriously, he could not figure out why anyone gave a damn about Plato’s Allegory of the Cave or whatever the fuck that story about shadows was about. Nor did he give a shit about some worker named Gregor turning into a giant bug. He questions how high someone would have to be to write something like that. As high as you are right now without caffeine, came a voice in his head. The redhead told his conscience to fuck off.

Armitage checked the time again. 1:47. Had he zoned out that long? Mentally berating himself, the sad STEM major turned his eyes back to his computer screen. He huffed, seeing that somehow his essay hadn’t magically written itself, and saw that there were still 6 pages left to go-no, wait, 7, the works cited doesn’t count. Que another sigh from the extremely tired perfectionist. Armitage turned away from his computer and stared at the paper with his prompt, along with the scribbles he called notes that he wrote underneath. He…. he could read none of his notes. Great, just motherfucking great. Now, what was he supposed to do? It's not like anyone knew how to read his disaster of handwriting.

Wait.

Yes, there is.

The cute barista at Yavin Cafe knew EXACTLY how to read his handwriting. (Y/N).How they did it, he had no clue, but they managed to know how to read it when they went over psychology notes last semester, and whatever the fuck their math professor was trying to teach them the other week. Armitage frantically grabbed at his phone, cursing when it falls off his desk, and rapidly texts their friend. Cause they’re only friends. At least, that’s what he told himself. Hux sends a quick message of “Are you working night shift tonight?” and prayed for a response. Feeling desperate, he actually turns the ringer on his phone. He checks the time again and almost cries. Why, oh why, was it almost 3 fucking am. He writes a few more sentences, and sighs in relief when he gets a simple message back of “yes.”

One would’ve thought that he was an Olympic gold medalist with how quickly he got his shit and went to the cafe. Did it help that the cafe was a 4-minute walk from his home? Yes. But he somehow got there in 2. The idea of caffeine and hanging out with one of his favorite people were strong motivators for Armitage, though he would never openly admit the second one. He realizes he must look like a mess as soon as he walks through the doors because he had never seen you look so concerned about his before tonight..well, rather this morning if we’re getting into semantics.

“..Armitage? Oh, honey, what’s wrong?” Stars, he loved hearing them call him by his first name. They’re one of the few people he allows to do so. It's a sensitive subject for the poor boy, its all his father would ever call him, especially since it prefaced some terrible insult. The main cause of his trust issues right there.

“Armitage?” Oh, right. He needs to respond.

“Hey, uh, sorry its just..”  
“Rough night?”  
“Rough assignment. Metaphysics.”

The disgusted face (Y/N) pulls brings a small smile to his face. Hux sets his money down on the counter and (Y/N) starts on his usual order. They throw in an extra shot of espresso since they feel like he needs it.

“So,” they question, “what’s the issue with the essay?”  
There’s a pause, and then he replies, sounding rather defeated.  
“I don’t understand any fucking thing about metaphysics. I deal in practicality and tangibility, and not whatever the fuck that is! I’ve tried literally everything besides plagiarizing the entire essay, and now I can’t even read my stupid notes.”

(Y/N) gives Hux a look mixed with concern and sadness. He was just glad it wasn't pitying. But, now he’s overthinking thinking everything and starts venting. Half the time, Hux isn’t sure he’s even speaking English, let alone any known language, and before he knows it he’s crying. It starts off slow and not very noticeable, and then the sobs start coming. At first, he was just crying about the stupid assignment, but then it spiraled to him thinking he’s the disappointment his father always thought he was. It’s all he can think or speak about at this point, and he continues to do so until he feels someone hugging him.

Crap. He forgot (Y/N) was here.

Hux immediately starts apologizing, but they weren't having any of it.

“There’s no reason to apologize Armie, I’m surprised this hasn’t happened earlier. Just let it all out.”

And he does. He cries until he physically can’t anymore, and it feels like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. A weight he didn’t know was there. Sobbing into your crush’s arms for 30 minutes does that to you, he supposes. The affectionate back rubs while he was sobbing and the gentle petting of his hair while he struggled to find something to say helped too.

“..thank you (Y/N)..”  
“Anytime. So, you need help decoding notes?”  
“Yes please.” Is it weird that he wants to kiss them?  
“Alright, let me see it.”

Hux ends up finishing his essay in two hours thanks to (Y/N), and he’s never felt more relieved. There’s only one issue: he doesn’t want to leave, especially with (Y/N) leaning on his shoulder and smiling like an angel.

“Don’t you need to sleep Armie?”  
“Eh, the espresso is keeping me going.”  
“Armitage…”  
“I know, I know. But you make it really hard for me to want to leave.”

(Y/N) raises their eyebrow, then smirks and kisses Hux’s cheek, making his face somewhat match his hair color.

“If you go get some sleep, I’ll meet you for dinner.”  
“How did you know I was going to ask that?”  
“Lucky guess. Give Millicent some cuddles for me.”  
“Fiiiiine, only because I like you so much.” Crap. He said that out loud.

There’s a pause, and then a quick peck to his lips.  
“Get some sleep.”

Hux hasn’t smiled so hard in years, nor did he sleep that well in months. He makes a mental reminder to visit you during the night shift more often, especially if he gets more love from you.


End file.
